


Silver or Grey

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't been to the hairdresser in quite a bit resulting in silver/grey streaks at his temples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver or Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine, forgive me if a missed something :)

The first time John noticed the silver at Sherlock’s temple, Sherlock had been hunched over the microscope peering at a slide and John thought it was the light from the window playing tricks on his eyes.  He’d promptly forgotten about it.

The next time was when they were sitting in a tea room chatting with the prime suspect on the case they were working.  John had thought maybe Sherlock had added the touch of silver to make himself more endearing to the older lady they were now chatting up.

He was wrong though, it had now been several weeks and it was their lazy Sunday morning lie in and the silver was still there, highlighting Sherlock’s hair in the most interesting way while he slept.  As he was lying there enjoying watching his lover sleep, he wondered why a man that was so meticulous about his hair allowed this particular event to occur.  Surely he had noticed.  Not that it had mattered to John.  In fact, the more John lie there taking in it, the sexier he found it and the more a certain body part was beginning to show its agreement as well.

He knew Sherlock had gotten in only a few hours earlier from a dinner party at Mycroft’s – thank goodness John had been needed for a late shift at the clinic that evening and there was no chance of him getting away since he had missed more than half a dozen shifts the two weeks prior and the clinic was shorthanded, he hadn’t even bothered to ask and thankfully Sherlock hadn’t guilted him into going along.

Now though, he didn’t want to disturb his slumbering mate, sleep was a rare commodity for his detective and now that things had settled and John had made it clear he was to catch up on some much needed sleep, but John was in need himself.  In _need_ of Sherlock.  He had never really quite understood how or why Sherlock found the addition of the silver in his own blond strands, but now he was beginning to comprehend it.  Sherlock’s hair had been slicked back and the curls tamed, must have been a fancy dinner then, he lifted his head and saw the tux draped over the back or the chair, Sherlock must have been too tired to even put it away.  Shame John hadn’t seen him all dressed up, on second thought, it was probably a good idea, neither of them would have made it to their intended destinations.

He shifted and gasped quietly as his growing erection brushed against his pyjama bottoms reminding him of his desires.  This was becoming an issue.  Should he sneak off into the bathroom and take care of this in private or he could stay where he was and take matters into his own hand and let whatever happen, happen.

“I can hear you thinking,” came the voice, still thick with sleep.

“Of course you can,” John chuckles lightly, “go back to sleep, it wasn’t my intention to wake you.” John murmured reaching out and brushing his fingertips across the silver strands.

“That’s where you were wrong, I wasn’t sleeping, I was simply lying here listening to you, waiting for you to wake.” Sherlock mumbled the lie.  He had in fact been sleeping but he woke when John shifted positions and gasped.

“Mmmm, really?”  John asked, not buying that Sherlock hadn’t been asleep.  “And why were you waiting for me to wake?  Normally, you have no problems making your desires known.”

“Because I didn’t want to be rude and wake you last night when I finally came to bed.  I wanted you, but you were fast asleep and well… I do recall you telling me not to wake you and to go straight to bed because I needed to catch up on my sleep as well.” Sherlock’s voice trailed off as John inched closer.

“You honestly listened to me for once, that’s not like you?  Did you think I’d turn you down or withhold attention from you because of what I said?”

Sherlock opened his eyes, catching John’s deep blue ones, his own sparkling with curiosity and the realization of wasted time.  “You wouldn’t have been mad?”

“Heavens no.  I was just about to sneak off to the loo and take care of myself because I thought you were asleep and the way you look was really turning me on, I can only imagine what you must have looked like in that tux.”

“The way I look, but I’m not wearing the tux?” Sherlock asked wrinkling his nose.  He certainly didn’t look like he normally did.  He had noticed the greying streaks at his temple while he was brushing his teeth before turning in, he had made a mental note to call his hairdresser later in the day to have it remedied.

John chuckled, knowing Sherlock didn’t want to acknowledge what John was referring to.  He leaned forward placing a kiss to his temple then brushing his fingers through the silver streaks, letting them get caught just enough to pull a small moan from Sherlock.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Sherlock whispered?

“What?  This tiny bit of silver?  No.  In fact,” John rolled Sherlock to his back and began to nip at his neck, softly at first while moving closer and pushing his erection against Sherlock’s thigh, he licked up the length of Sherlock’s neck and then bit at his lobe and growled.  “It’s sexy as fuck and all I want to do is show you how extremely turned on it makes me.”

Sherlock giggled and pushed his thigh against John’s erection, “I have news for you my doctor, I am already well aware of how much it does.”

“That is a solid deduction yes, I give you that, but do you know what it makes me want to do to you though?” John murmured into his ear, voice pitched dangerously low as he began to roll his hips against Sherlock’s body searching out for more friction.  “It makes me want to own you Sherlock, every bit of you.”

“You already do,” Sherlock whispered.

“I know.” John smirked.

For posterity’s sake though, if I wasn’t already aware of this,” Sherlock swallowed thickly, “how… how would you show me John?”

John loved it when Sherlock played coy. “Oh the possibilities are endless, maybe I should make you deduce it?”

“John, anything, _anything_ , just please!”

John ran his nose down the long span of Sherlock’s neck, huffing warm puffs of breath as he went, his tongue licking here and there.  When he reached Sherlock’s collar bone, he kissed along the length, then down his shoulder to the crook of his elbow, before moving back up his body to the hollow of his neck, tongue darting out to lightly graze at his peaked nipple as he went.  Sherlock arched his back in anticipation of more, his hands raking up John’s back who had somehow now managed to position himself between Sherlock’s legs and effectively pin the lower half of his body firmly to the bed.

“John…” he whined, ‘please, no teasing.  I had to endure that dreadful dinner party of Mycroft’s that you refused to accompany me to and I'm wound tighter than a spring because I had to behave knowing that you would be unhappy if my brother texted you at work informing you of any unbecoming behaviour.”

John swiped his tongue over the shell of Sherlock’s ear, “oh, I’m quite impressed then. Not a peep from Mycroft all night. That must mean you were a perfect angel, a reward is order then I do believe.”

“Mmm, yes please,” Sherlock craned his neck, he wanted to feel John’s lips and teeth on his pulse point, he wanted so much from John, but that would be a nice start.

John hummed as he slid his lips down Sherlock’s neck, “there’s so much you want, isn’t there?”

Sherlock said nothing and when the answer didn’t come that John was waiting for, he threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s slicked hair and tugged, “answer me.”

“I…I … want you to… um” Sherlock stammered.

John tsked, “so lost already, not able to string along a proper sentence.  Am I to guess?”

Sherlock nodded, John tugged again only this time harder.  “I want words Sherlock.  Sentences.  I know you can do it.  That marvellous brain of yours can handle this, it can handle so much more than the little taste I am giving you now.”

A thousand thoughts ran through Sherlock’s mind at lightning speed, he couldn’t decide, he had John’s lips and hands roaming his body, the only thing missing was having John inside him.  “Want you… want you inside me… _please_.”

John craned his neck and looked up from his current position which was right above Sherlock’s left nipple and chuckled, “Sherlock, is that all you have because I can stop?  Go have a shower and then breakfast,” and he began to push himself up off the bed.

Sherlock’s hands clutched at his forearms, pulling him back close.  “Don’t go.” Sherlock all but begged as he wrapped his long, lean legs around John’s waist, locking him there on top of him.  He took and guided John’s right hand back to his hair. “I want you to do whatever you like to me.  I don’t want you to be gentle.  I want you to pull my hair, make me beg, push me to the edge again and again until I _beg for it_.  And then fuck me so hard all of Baker Street hears us.”

John wove his fingers back into Sherlock’s still slightly slicked hair, grabbing hard and pulling him up as he sat back on his knees.  “The mouth on you.  I wish everyone knew how you talk for me but I like that this is only for me.”  He grinned as he traced the fingertips of his left hand Sherlock’s lips, “but first I think I want you to show me what you can do with that wicked mouth of yours before I do anything to you.”

Sherlock grinned as he nipped at John’s fingertips and let his legs fall away from his waist.  He backed up and got on his own knees now and faced John, skimming his fingertips from his waist to the slight layer of pudge that covered powerful abdominal muscles.  Sherlock traced circles around his nipples and pinched them slightly before moving his hands upwards and cupping John’s face and pulling him in for a slow luxurious kiss where their lips slid together perfectly, their tongues mingling together, drawing out the softest of moans from John.  Sherlock pulled back and John followed, eyes half lidded, and Sherlock placed a hand on John’s chest and replied, “I believe you wanted me to show you what I can do with my mouth?”  He teased devilishly tilting his head a bit to the side with a wicked grin.

He nodded, “Yes I did _but_ I was quite enjoying your mouth where it was.”

“Then you’ll enjoy this even more.” He smirked as he slid his fingers back down over John’s chest and hooked his fingers under the hem of his pyjama bottoms and tugged them down.  “These. Off. Now.”

John didn’t have to be asked twice and he didn’t mind Sherlock giving the orders for a few moments because soon enough, the tables would turn and John would take control again.  He helped Sherlock push his bottoms down his thighs and lie back on the bed so Sherlock could peel the offending item of clothing off.  As Sherlock tugged at the fabric, he peppered kisses down John’s torso, moving from spot to spot, avoiding the ticklish areas, then teasing at his waist as he finally removed the godforsaken bottoms and threw them across the room.

“So, Doctor…” Sherlock paused then grinned, “Mmmm, excuse me, Captain Watson wants to see how filthy my pretty little mouth is, doesn’t he?”

John licked his lips and nodded, he loved being laid out before Sherlock like this.  He loved letting Sherlock get him riled up and then taking control because he could always last longer and right now, he needed some of the edge gone because he wanted to give Sherlock exactly what he asked for. 

John watched intently as Sherlock hovered above his flushed erection, he could feel the warmth of Sherlock’s exhales on his skin and he shivered, reaching out with one hand and weaving his fingers through Sherlock’s dishevelled hair and nudging him closer.

“Sherlock…” he growled through gritted teeth, he was becoming impatient now and he could see the glint of mischievousness in those iridescent eyes as Sherlock smirked and licked his lips before drawing closer to lick around the crown of John’s cock.

John groaned, “Fuck Sherlock, if you don’t soon…” and words were lost as Sherlock sealed his lips around heated skin and slid down John’s length about an inch.  John’s head fell back now against the pillow and he groaned louder as he felt Sherlock’s mouth slide upwards and then down again a bit further, then up again, stopping to working the sensitive skin of his frenulum with his tongue and Sherlock groaning in delight when John’s fingers clenched in his hair pulling it tight. 

It took all John had not to thrust up into Sherlock’s mouth and he caught himself just before he did, remembering the game they were playing now.  Sherlock could feel the tension in John’s thighs, knowing the need for more must be getting the better of him so he decided not to tease so he relaxed his himself and took John into his mouth almost entirely.  Usually he liked to build John up slowly, but John needed some relief before he could turn his attention back to Sherlock and Sherlock realised that he needed John just as badly as John needed his mouth.

“God Sherlock, that mouth,” John moaned, his fingers twisting hair in one hand and the bedsheet in the other, and Sherlock hummed in pleasure as he set up steady rhythm.  This time, John did lose momentary control and thrust upwards as Sherlock hummed, and Sherlock placed a hand on his hip to still him because now was not the time for his captain to come, his captain had made him promises.

Sherlock had set up a steady pace, not too fast and not too slow, just perfect to bring John some relief.  When John began to writhe underneath him, he pulled off and travelled back up the length of his body, trailing kisses over flushed skin, while the hand that rested on John heated skin now fondled his balls making John buck his hips searching out for friction but finding none.

“You incorrigible prat,” John smirked as he grabbed Sherlock’s upper arms and hauled him upwards bringing their bodies flush allowing for some much needed contact until John grinned slyly and rolled them, pinning Sherlock beneath him.  “You do realise I’m going to make you pay for that, yes?”

“Counting on it, _Sir_.” Sherlock barely managed before John’s mouth claimed his and their tongues met.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
